


Willing victim

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	Willing victim

加隆想象过无数次和撒加再度重逢时候的画面。  
可以是在昏暗的酒吧里，两个人的身边都有人陪伴，不经意的重逢，打个漫不经心的招呼然后潇洒的离去。  
也可以是在海边的长椅上，海风吹起风衣的一角，加隆嚼着口香糖在撒加的身边坐下，嗨撒加，一年不见了你怎么憔悴了不少啊？  
或者也可以是在灯光暧昧的餐厅里，小小的白蜡烛燃烧在洒满玫瑰花瓣的水面，加隆打一个响指招来侍者，请给坐在那个角落里的先生送一杯酒过去，就说是弟弟送给他的单身礼物。  
实际上，想象中的一切都没有发生。  
这是一场盛大的party，作为最重要最引人注目的嘉宾撒加自然被很多人包围着，但是他还是看到了在大厅角落里用卫衣帽子罩住头的加隆，他只是隔着人群远远的看了过去一眼，眼神平淡的好像在看路边一块晒太阳的石头。  
加隆只觉得腿软的要站立不住，从头皮到脚尖都被一种麻痹的刺痛包围。  
一年未见的撒加还是那么举止优雅，风度翩翩，气色好的和加隆预想中的完全不一样，他说话的时候很自然的挑起了眉毛，嘴角带着笑意，眼睛在华丽的灯光下闪烁着无数星星，简直……简直就像刚刚结束一场完美的性爱，春风满面的走出来。  
这个念头让加隆觉得自己被人当头一棒砸的牙齿都酸掉了，然后涌起的是莫名的愤怒和自己都不想承认的委屈。  
他竟然，就这么看了我一眼就过去了？  
撒加，你够狠。  
一年的时间里没有给我打过一个电话，你明知道我从来没有更换过电话号码。虽然离开家的时候是自己把狠话砸在那里，告诉撒加不要给他打电话，打了也不会接。  
可是撒加真的一年也没有给他打过电话，没发过短信，没有向加隆认识的任何人询问过加隆的近况，他淡然的好像从来没有过这个弟弟一样。  
就连这一年后的重逢，也只是淡淡的一眼扫了过来。  
人声嘈杂，加隆的世界里却安静的可怕，缺氧濒死的人瞬间恢复了呼吸，心脏在狂跳，周围的世界一片寂静只能听见自己心脏噗通噗通跳动的声音。  
身体里有一种冲动潮水般席卷而来，他想冲过去揪住撒加，扯开他那完美的丝缎领结，撕碎他的高级定制的衬衣，看看他的脖子上有没有被别人留下过亲吻的痕迹，不然为什么他今晚衬衣的领子会那么高？他要把他按倒在地，对着那张完美无缺的脸狠狠砸上一拳，看他的表情在疼痛或者愤怒中扭曲，撒加失控的表情是至高无上的催情灵药，没有人可以抗拒那对蓝眼睛里的迷茫和渴望……等等，我在想什么？！  
想起来的事情还有很多。  
撒加带着手套的手指触摸他的时候的感觉，撒加贴在他耳变不紧不慢的说出下流无比的话语时的口气，暴露在灯光下撒加敞开的衣领中露出的光滑紧致的皮肤，还有他纤瘦却紧致的腰线，他修长笔直的双腿，他在自己身下时微微睁开泪光盈盈的眼睛，还有他毫不客气顶进自己身体里火热坚硬的器官在无论怎么求饶都不会停下的时候带来的酸酸麻麻的快感，舒服的让加隆毫不顾忌的哭了出来。  
为什么要想起这么多。  
口干舌燥，浑身发热，这不是愤怒或者伤心的表现。  
加隆握紧了拳头，在这意想不到的重逢之时，他最恨的人，居然是自己。  
坐在角落里用力灌下两杯酒，也不能浇灭心头的火焰，反倒让它们愈演愈烈。  
人声和音乐混合在一起，还有各种味道的男士香水女士香水，让加隆觉得头疼，他的眼睛依然盯着撒加，对于这种场合撒加应付起来大概是得心应手左右逢源吧，这么长时间了还能脸上一直挂着完美的笑容的人还真是……虚伪！  
加隆愈发愤怒，也愈发焦灼,此时撒加离开了人群向内室走去，加隆起身跟了过去，他根本没意识到自己在做什么，身体比意识先一步行动，意识还停留在一年前两人大吵一架之后他摔门而出的那一幕。  
他想撕开撒加完美的包装和外衣看到他袒露的真实，他曾经有过这种权利，但他选择了放弃。  
装修高雅的洗手间里，撒加慢悠悠的擦完护手霜，对着镜子端详了下自己的仪表，还整理了下自己的领结，听见门被用力推开的声音。  
时间刚刚好。  
你也来了啊加隆，撒加的口气轻描淡写好像早上刚和加隆一起吃过早饭，他依然是只扫了加隆一眼，就继续整理自己的袖扣。  
加隆认出来那是自己三年前买来送给撒加的生日礼物，满腔的怒火被扑的干干净净，他突然泄了气，颓丧的靠着洗手间的门，挡住撒加离开的脚步。  
乖，外面还有很多人在等我呢，你既然来了就一起过来玩啊，今天晚上有很多俊男靓女呢。  
一年了，撒加，整整一年了。  
所以呢？撒加伸手替加隆理了理被帽子压的乱七八糟的头发，他的动作是这么亲昵，加隆的心脏在撒加的手伸过来的那一瞬间骤停。  
所以现在你想对我说的就是让我出去和你一起玩么？  
这不就是我亲爱的弟弟想要的生活么？  
撒加托起加隆的脸颊，看着他的眼睛，两个人在对方和自己一模一样的蓝眼睛里看到自己的身影和面容。  
你知道我总是顺着你的心意的，我的小宝贝，你说你爱我，我也会爱你，你说你想和我上床，我可以天天和你做爱，你说你觉得我束缚了你的生活，那我就给你自由。  
一字一句，锤子一样砸的加隆六神无主，他突然有了一种很慌的预感。  
所以现在你是自由的，好好享受，在我没改变心意之前。  
撒加什么时候离开的，加隆不知道。  
等他从大脑宕机的状态中恢复过来之后，他立刻伸手去摸了摸衣服里一件一直带在身边的东西。  
带着微醺的醉意，撒加回到了家里。  
打开灯，宽大的客厅沙发上坐着一个熟悉的身影，眼巴巴的看着他，眼神里满满的都是熟悉的示弱表情，不过他并不为所动，自顾自的脱下外套挂在衣架上，给自己倒了杯水喝下去。  
非常不像你的风格啊加隆，我以为你离开家的哪天就把钥匙直接扔进了垃圾桶。  
就算把钥匙扔了我想进也一样能进来，加隆有点赌气，还有点委屈，他在撒加离开之后就回到了家里，一直坐在沙发上等着撒加，结果他足足等了3个小时。  
说的也没错，撒加莞尔一笑，时间不早了，我先去休息，你自己随意。  
加隆看着撒加的背影走到楼梯的一半.  
撒加！  
撒加停下了脚步，不过并没有回头。  
两只手臂从后面抱住撒加，手指头在胸前紧紧的绞在一起，加隆整个人都贴在了撒加的后背上，额头使劲的蹭着兄长的肩膀。  
撒加不为所动：加隆，我的衬衣会被你揉皱的。  
被抱的更紧了，撒加的嘴角轻轻动了动：加隆，你抱的我很热，还有，你这是做什么？  
加隆只是死死的抱着撒加，一句话也不说，他的呼吸带着湿气喷在撒加的耳边，撒加觉得在被加隆这么抱下去大概过一会就要缺氧窒息。  
他拍了拍加隆扣在自己胸前的手，安慰的，也是劝诱的说：好了，放开我，好好说话。  
终于能够转过身来看着加隆了，加隆却眼睛盯着墙角的一小块翻起来的地毯不吭声。  
看来自由的生活让你变的越来越傻了，加隆，撒加叹了口气，转身要离开，却被加隆拽住了手。  
加隆的声音颤抖着，带着渴望，带着哀求。  
Punish me. Please.  
时隔一年，再次回到这个房间。  
房间里空荡荡的，只有一张沙发椅摆在正中间，地面上小小的奶白色地灯安静的照亮了房间的一角，加隆忐忑的望着那张椅子，他不知道撒加今天想要怎么做，他还在洗澡、  
相比之下，自己洗的就太快了一点，迫不及待的从淋浴房里冲出来来到这里，多一秒的等待都让热水的温度变的难以忍受。只有到了这里，心里才会平静下来。  
一件一件脱下衣服的同时，心中的那些乱七八糟的情绪也被扔在了地上。  
撒加走了进来，没有禁欲风格的衬衣和距离感的手套。  
他的身上带着熟悉的淡淡草木香的沐浴露，水气，隐约的一点点酒精的味道。  
寂静的房间内，只能听见越来越粗重的呼吸声。  
撒加站在加隆面前，解开了睡衣的带子，白色的真丝睡衣下面，是寸缕未着的身体。  
加隆觉得自己又被人在头上狠狠的砸了一棒子，让他眼冒金星，呼吸困难。  
过去的一年里，他有无数时间在回忆里慢慢勾勒他熟悉的这个身体的每一个地方，等到撒加又一次站在他面前时他却移开了眼睛。  
坐下，加隆。  
并不清楚撒加想要做什么，加隆还是乖乖的坐进了椅子里，也许这一年的时间撒加抽空为这个椅子加了什么新的装置也说不定，他胡思乱想着。  
然而并没有，这个过分宽大的椅子坐进两个人也绰绰有余，现在加隆赤裸的后背贴着椅子的靠背，撒加走过来抬起膝盖分开了加隆的双腿，挤了进来。  
他正坐在加隆的两腿之间，左手手臂勾着他的脖子，脸贴的很近，长长的发丝散落在两个人身体之间，刚洗过澡的皮肤微微发凉，  
太近了，近的就像之前每一次肌肤相亲的时刻，下一秒他就可以被拥入怀里。  
撒加的声音如同梦呓，带着细微的呼吸，吹在脖子上，钻进耳朵里。  
加隆，我整整一年没有做爱了。  
你想知道我是怎么解决自己的需求的吗？  
大脑里那根名叫理性的线瞬间就绷断了，加隆的手臂揽住了撒加的腰，他的嘴唇寻找着另一对嘴唇，血液里的躁动几乎要刺破皮肤跳出来，他想要他，就在这里。  
撒加抓住了他的手腕把他按在了椅子的靠背上，略微闪开一点点距离在两人之间，刚才的暧昧和情欲气息已经无影无踪。  
我有说过允许你碰我么？撒加看着加隆的眼睛，一字一句的说。  
他的手指轻轻掠过加隆的两腿之间，在哪里激起一阵战栗后又滑到了加隆腹部，满意的摸索着漂亮的腹肌，指尖慢条斯理的梳理着哪里的毛发。  
加隆咬紧了嘴唇，等待着下一个命令。  
从现在开始，无论我做什么，你都不可以碰我，加隆，违反命令的结果会是什么样你很清楚吧。  
不可想象的发展让加隆眼前发黑，他在缺氧一样的紧张中问到：那什么时候才算结束？  
到我吻你嘴唇的时候，才算结束。  
撒加的手碰到了一个地方，他笑了：这才刚开始，你就已经这么硬了吗？


End file.
